The Full Circle
by meggles98
Summary: When Chris gets jumped late one night, the Merrick brothers have trouble figuring out who it was. When they do though, they'll wish there parents never made that deal all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1

CHRIS POV

Chris was lying on his stomach, spread out all over his bed in his dark room. His head hurt like a bitch and the cuts on his lip and eyebrow were stinging. His cheek bone started to burn.

'Great, another bruise' he said to himself.

Suddenly his door burst open.

'I said I'm fine Mike,' he shouted to his older brother. 'Just leave me alone.'

'It's me' said Becca.

Relief washed over him. He sat up as she turned on the light. As soon as she saw his face she ran over to him.

'Michael didn't tell me it was this bad,' she said in a worried tone as gently ran her fingers over the sore spot on his cheek.

'I'm fine, really' He told her

She opened her mouth to say something but then Gabriel and Nick stormed in looking furious.

'Who the hell was it,' shouted Nick.

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped 10 degrees.

Becca shivered and Chris pulled her in closer to him.

'Easy,' Gabriel said to Nick putting an arm on his shoulder.

The temperature started to go back to normal.

'I don't know who it was they jumped me from behind.' He told his brothers.

Michael was suddenly in the doorway, 'could you feel any power radiating off them, were they an elemental?' he asked.

'I couldn't feel anything but they must have known who I am because they fled as soon as it started raining.' He told them.

'It wouldn't have been a guide than, they wouldn't be scared of you, they can control the rain to,' said Gabriel.

'We'll sort it out tomorrow, dinners ready. Becca are you staying?' said Michael.

She looked unsure, probably because Michael had cooked the food, but she looked over at Chris then back to Michael and nodded.

'Sure, I'll stay.'


	2. Chapter 2

BECCA POV

Michael, Nick and Gabriel all went down stairs to eat dinner, Chris didn't move so Becca stayed where she was as well.

When they were gone she turned to him to study his injuries again.

'Are you sure you're okay?' she asked him

'I'm fine, I promise,' he replied

She threw her arms around him and burrowed her head into his neck. His arms went around her waist and he held her there tightly.

'I was so worried when Michael called me,' she told him.

She had been working on her math homework when she got the call and jumped straight in her car to come here.

He pulled away and took her face in his hands, 'you worry about me too much Bex,' he told her.

'I wouldn't have to if you weren't getting beaten up all the time,' she told him.

'You should see the other guy,' he joked

She laughed then kissed him lightly on the lips. 'Come on, let's go eat.'

She stood up but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the bed. Their lips met and suddenly Becca wasn't hungry anymore. He lay back pulling her on top of him so that she was straddling him; they continued to fight for dominancy when they heard someone yell from down stairs.

'Chris, Becca hurry up the foods getting cold,' yelled someone down stairs.

She was too distracted to realize that that voice didn't belong to Michael, Nick or Gabriel and apparently so was Chris

Chris sighed and brushed a lock of hair behind her ears, 'come on,' he said.

They descended the stairs and froze once they saw who was there. Chris pulled Becca behind him protectively.


	3. Chapter 3

CHRIS POV

Chris froze as soon as he saw who was standing in his living room, weren't they supposed to be in jail? Tyler and Seth stood in front of him and they weren't alone. About 10 other guys were there surrounding his brothers. Gabriel looked ready to light them on fire.

Chris instantly pulled Becca behind him.

'Well, well, the little Merrick. I take it you appreciated our little present earlier this evening?' Tyler said smiling.

Chris didn't say anything but he felt Becca shaking behind him and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

'If you didn't figure it out already, we're here to kill all of you for what you did to us… maybe we'll start with your pretty little girlfriend.' Seth said with a smirk.

Chris snapped and began charging forward but Becca grabbed his arm and he stayed.

Suddenly there was a gun shot, Chris looked at Tyler but he looked more shocked than everyone else. Everyone was looking around for where the shot came from, than it fired again. One of the guys Chris didn't know went down. Nick used this distraction to his advantage and starting using the air to suffocate a few of the people around him. Michael and Gabriel started to fight as well throwing punches at anyone that came near them. Two came toward him and Becca and Chris started forward. He told Becca to run upstairs and she started to before Seth appeared and grabbed her.

'Hey, let her go,' shouted Chris.

Instead Seth hit her, an open hand slap across the face. Chris kneed the guy he was fighting in the stomach and focused all his anger on Seth. He marched up and punched him in the face, again and again and again. Someone pulled him off but he wasn't finished. He spun around and hit him, then the gun fired again and the guy went down. Chris turned around. Seth and Tyler were gone. So were most of the other guys. Only two were left, the ones that had been shot.

Chris ran to Becca who was sitting on the stairs. He pulled her straight his arms.

'Are you okay?' he asked her.

'I'm fine.' She said looking up at him.

He kissed her forehead and then hugged her again.

A cough came from the kitchen and there stood a man holding a gun that they all knew too well.

'Dad?' said Becca.


	4. Chapter 4

BECCA POV

Becca didn't know what to say, her dad was standing in her boyfriend's house holding a gun, Quinn would have loved it, if she was able to tell her.

'You didn't have to kill them!' snapped Michael.

'I just saved your life boy, now be grateful or you'll be next.'

'Don't you dare threaten my brother,' Gabriel snapped.

'Guys, chill,' said Chris, 'What were you doing here anyway?'

'I was looking for Becca, I heard that those two broke out of prison and wanted to make sure she was ok.' He said.

Now he was looking directly at her, she couldn't stand her father. Hell, she held him at gun point once, even if she didn't know what she was doing with the gun.

'Don't you think it's a little late to be playing protective daddy?' she snapped.

'Don't think that just because I was gone for a little while, you can speak to me like that young lady,'

'A LITTLE WHILE –'Becca started but Chris stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth.

'Easy,' he said to her quietly, than he looked up.

She looked to see what he was looking at. The light above them was flickering, did she do that?

'Thank you for saving us,' said Chris, 'are you going to do something about the bodies?'

'I'll take care of it, my trucks in the backyard,' he replied

He moved forward to pick up the first guy and Nick helped by getting the second one.

Becca looked around and noticed the mess that they had made. Tables and chairs were flipped; there was smashed glass on the floor and a hole in the wall.

She started cleaning up the mess, Chris and Gabriel helped. Nick and her father returned.

'I don't like Becca being here, it's not safe,' her father stated.

'Like I'm going to listen to -,' She began but Chris interrupted her.

'I agree,' he said

Shocked, she looked over at him.

'I'm sorry Bex, but he's right. They'll probably come back and I don't want you here when they do.'

'You can stay with me for the time being,' said her dad.

'I don't think so,' she told him in a sharp voice.

'You don't have a choice, the decision is made,' he said to her.

She looked to Chris for help, 'They don't know where she lives, she'll be safe at home,' he said

'You don't get to decide what's right for my daughter, I do, and I say she stays with me, end of discussion!' he shouted at Chris.

It started to get really humid in the room and Nick was the first to notice.

'Everyone just calm down,' he said, 'If Becca wants to go home; it's up to her,'

Everyone looked at her than. 'I want to stay here, I'll be safe as long as I'm with you guys right?'

'No, absolutely not,' her dad said.

'We'll take care of her Mr. Chandler,' said Michael, 'you have my word.'

Chris still looked unsure, but then said, 'I'll drive you home to get some things.'

She smiled at him and nodded. Her father looked furious.

'If anything happens to her, I will come after every last one of you,' he threatened.

'Jesus Christ, she'll be fine, now would you just leave!' snapped Gabriel.

Michael and Bill both shot him a look and Nick tried to hold back his laughter. But her dad reluctantly left without saying goodbye to anyone.

'Come on,' Chris said to her, 'let's go get your stuff.'


	5. Chapter 5

CHRIS POV

Chris opened Becca's car passenger door and she climbed in. He walked around to the other side and got in the driver's seat to find her glaring at him. It was almost scary enough to go inside ask Nick to take her.

'What's wrong?' he asked her, a little afraid of what the answer might be.

'You agreed with my dad, I nearly had to stay with him because of you.'

'Woah Becca, calm down, I just wanted you to be safe.'

She didn't reply but she still seemed a little mad. He started the car and began reversing out the drive way, once they were on the road she piped up again.

'Do you think maybe we should have asked someone else to come with us, what if Seth or Tyler are following us?'

He flinched at Seth's name and the image if him hitting Becca came back into his mind. His jaw clenched and his grip tightened on the steering wheel. The rain started falling heavier.

'Hey, easy, it was just a suggestion,' she said.

'It's not that, it's just… it's my fault. I should have protected you more, Seth wouldn't have hit you if I didn't leave you alone on the stairs –'

'Stop, pull over,'

'What's wrong?' he said as he stopped the car.

She turned to face him, 'It's not your fault Chris, none of this was your fault. If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't be alive right now, think of all the times you've saved my life. It was not your fault.'

'I promise that I won't let them hurt you ever again.' He told her

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, 'come on, it'll be easier if we beat my mum home.'

BECCA POV

They didn't beat Becca's mum home. Chris pulled up and they both sat there wondering how they were going to play this. No way would she be okay with Becca spending a few nights in a house full of boys.

'We could tell her you're going to your dads, she wouldn't mind that,' suggested Chris

'She'd ring him to make sure, and you know what he'd say,' she said, 'I'll call Quinn and ask her to cover for me.'

She rang Quinn and she agreed to cover for her as long as Becca told her everything that happens while she's there. Like Michael would let her and Chris sleep in the same room anyway.

They went inside to find Becca's bags already packed.

"Mum? What's this?' asked Becca

Her mum emerged from the kitchen looking tired.

'Your dad called and said you were staying with him for a few days, so I packed your things for you. Didn't he tell you?'

'No, I mean yes. Yes he told me I just didn't know he told you.'

'Well, have fun. If I've forgotten anything just ring me bring it to you.'

'OK, thanks mum,' she said whilst hugging her.

'Bye sweetie, bye Chris,' she said waving to them both.

'Bye Ms. Chandler,' said Chris giving her one of his sweet smiles that made Becca melt. He knew it to which is probably why he did it.

Once they were back in the car and driving Chris said to her 'that was… strange,'

'You're telling me,' she replied, while texting Quinn to tell her not to worry about covering for her.


	6. Chapter 6

CHRIS POV

Becca ended up sleeping in Chris' room, while he crashed on Nick's floor. The air mattress he was on was tiny and incredibly uncomfortable. His feet were handing off the end of it. He still didn't like the idea of Becca being here. Sure he loved her company but if Tyler and Seth come back for him, Becca might get hurt again. Then the image of Seth hitting Becca played over in his mind again, for about the hundredth time.

He rolled onto his side and sighed. His phone lit up, it was a text from Becca.

**Are you asleep?**

He replied instantly

**No, is everything okay?**

Her reply took a few moments

**I'm fine; I just wanted to talk to you.**

Chris looked over at Nick, he was fast asleep. He'd bet that Michael and Gabriel were as well.

**Just wait one second.**

He crept to the door as quietly as he could and peeked out, no lights were on and he couldn't hear anything except Gabriel's snoring. He left Nick's room and walked silently down the hall to his own.

He gently eased the door open and said quietly, 'Becca?'

BECCA POV

**Just wait one second.**

She read Chris' message again wondering what he was planning.

The door opened slowly and for a split second she worried that it would be Tyler or Seth on the other side.

'Becca?' she heard Chris say quietly.

She sighed in relief as he came into the room and silently shut the door.

'Hey,' he whispered as he walked over to her.

She moved over on the bed to make room for him and he laid down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her gently on the forehead.

'You couldn't sleep either, huh?' he asked her.

'I keep thinking about my dad and how he covered for us. He can't have done it out of the goodness of his heart. Do you think he's planning something?' she said looking up at him.

His face was so close; she forgot what she'd asked.

'I think maybe he's just trying to do what's best for you; I mean you are his daughter.'

'What?' she said dazed. She couldn't concentrate when he was this close.

'You okay Bex?' he asked her again for about the hundredth time.

'I'm perfectly fine, you're just really distracting,' she told him.

Once again, she saw that intoxicating smile of his, only this time it was actually directed at her which made it irresistible.

She leant up and kissed him; he returned the kiss and put a hand on the side of her face. Their kiss deepened and he put his hands on her waist as her traveled up his chest and around his neck. His hand found bare skin on her stomach and started going up her shirt when his phone chimed from the bed side table, a text from Michael.

**I'm checking on Becca in five minutes, if you're in there I'll kick your ass.**

He sighed looking agitated.

She kissed him lightly. 'You better go,' she said.

He kissed her again, said goodnight, than left the room.

Five minutes later Michael knocked lightly on the door and pocked his head in

'Becca?' he whispered.

She pretended to be asleep and ignored him. After a few moments, the door closed and she heard footsteps walk back down the hall.

Once she was sure he was gone she checked her phone, there was a text from Chris.

**Goodnight beautiful.**

She smiled to herself, then went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHRIS POV

Chris woke late; his phone said it was nearly 10:30. He looked over at his brother's bed but Nick wasn't there. Thank god it was Saturday; Chris didn't think he could handle a day of school right now. He went down stairs, Nick was watching the morning news, Gabriel was listening to police reports on his radio and Michael was on his laptop. They were probably looking for information about Tyler and Seth. Chris didn't want to think about that right now.

'Where's Becca?' he asked them.

'Kitchen,' said Michael without looking up.

He found her by the kettle waiting for it to boil, she had four mugs out. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her temple.

'Hey,' she said, 'do you want some coffee?'

'Sure,'

She reached up and grabbed another mug. The kettle still hadn't boiled. She spun around to face him and kissed him. He kissed her back and pulled her into him so they their bodies were pressed together. He loved the way her body fit into his perfectly. She pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back.

'What was that for?' he asked still smiling.

'Everything,' she replied.

She finished making the coffee and he helped her take it out to everyone.

'I found the report,' said Michael, 'it says here that they knocked out 12 police officers and escaped. It was just after they had a visitor whose name was apparently Kate Sullivan; so whoever they were used a fake name.'

Chris and Becca sat down next to each other on the couch with Nick.

'What are we supposed to do? We can't stay here now.' Said Gabriel

'I know but we –,' Michael started before he was cut off by a loud crash.

Becca latched onto Chris' arm. Michael peeked into the kitchen to see what it was.

He spun around 'I think they're here,' he said, 'Chris, Becca, take Becca's car and get out of here, go to that motel 4km out of town. You two,' he said looking at the twins, 'I'm going to get Hannah and James, if you want to get Quinn and Layne you're coming with me,'

Everyone did as he asked, not bothering to get any clothes. Chris drove, Becca looked like she was going to freak out at any second in the passenger seat.

'Hey, it's okay. I promised not to let them hurt you, remember?' he told her

She relaxed a little and nodded her head but she still looked tense.

The drive to the motel felt like it took an eternity, they didn't speak to each other the whole way.

When they got there they both went inside to check in, Becca didn't want to wait in the car on her own and Chris didn't want her to.

The guy behind the counter looked a little older than them, maybe Nick and Gabriel's age. He didn't look at Chris, just Becca. He looked her up and down and smiled.

'Hello there, what can I do for you?' he asked her, still not registering that Chris was even there.

His jaw clenched and he used Becca's arm to pull her right up against him. She looked up at him and smirked, he probably looked as furious as he felt.

'We need a room thanks.' He said to the guy.

He finally looked at Chris and his smile dropped.

'Alright, two single beds?' he asked, smirking slightly again.

Chris wanted to tell the guy that they wanted a king bed and to put a do not disturb sign on the door, but what he actually needed was a room for him, Becca and his brothers.

'How many single beds can we get?' Chris asked

'We have one room with two bunks, that's it,' the guy answered looking confused.

'That'll do,' said Becca

Chris paid with the credit card Michael gave him as they were leaving and they went to their room. It turned out that the room also had a couch in it so they all had somewhere to sleep.

In was nearly lunch time and his brothers still hadn't got there. Chris was starting to worry.

'Don't worry,' Becca told him. 'I'm sure that they're fine.'

After they had lunch, they still hadn't shown up. Now Becca looked worried to. The room phone rang and Becca answered.

'Hello, sure ok thanks,' she hung up.

Chris gave her a questioning look.

'Apparently someone rang the hotel looking for us; they're transferring the call now.' She told him.

'And I'll bet that guy down there couldn't wait to call you and let you know either,' he muttered to himself.

Becca heard him and was about to say something back when the phone rang and Chris rushed to answer it.

'Hello,' he said.

'Are you guys okay?' said Michael.

'We're fine, where the hell are you?' asked Chris

'We're at Hannah's, they blew up the car.'

'THEY WHAT!'

'We're going to stay here for the night, Hannah's going to drive us there tomorrow will you be okay till then.'

'We'll be fine, are Nick and Gabriel ok?'

'Nothing they can't handle, we'll see you soon ok.'

'Yeah ok, bye.' He said as he hung up the phone.

'What happened? Are they coming?' asked Becca

'They'll be her tomorrow, Tyler and Seth blew up the car,'

'Oh my gosh, is everyone ok?'

'They're fine, Hannah's driving them up tomorrow.'

Chris was sitting on the couch, while Becca was lying across it with her head in his lap. He was gently stroking her hair while they watched TV. It was close to 6 o'clock and he was starting to get hungry again.

'You want to go get some dinner?' he asked her.

'Alright.'

There was a diner next door to the restaurant. They walked in and found a booth.

'I'll get us something to drink,' said Chris

BECCA POV

Chris left to get them some drinks. She sat there waiting when suddenly somebody dropped into the seat across from her. She flinched thinking of Seth then realized it was only the guy that had served her and Chris when they arrived. He was smiling at her again.

'Can I help you?' she asked him.

'Is that guy your boyfriend?' he asked her

'Yes actually, so if you don't mind –'

He cut her off 'Well how about you and I sneak off now while he's not looking? I'm Aaron by the way.'

Becca wanted to gag, 'no thanks,' she told him.

'Come on,' he said while sliding around to be next to her, 'I'll show you a good time.'

'I said no,' she said as he put his arm around her. 'Get off me' she spat while wriggling out from under his arm.

She stood up and started toward Chris. No way was she staying here now. But Aaron caught up to her first and grabbed her arm.

'I said get off me,' she nearly shouted. He didn't.

Suddenly Chris was by her side and Aaron let go.

'Everything alright Bex?' he said. His jaw looked clenched; normally she was against him getting into fights, but right now Becca wouldn't mind if he punched Aaron in the face.

'No,' she told him.

'Everything's fine, why don't you go back to what you were doing. This doesn't concern you,' said Aaron

'Since she's my girlfriend, and you're making her uncomfortable. I would say it does concern me,' he retorted.

Aaron shoved him 'Get lost,' he said.

Chris shoved him back, but harder. Aaron took a swing buck Chris dodged it and hit Aaron instead. I looked like it hurt, and Aaron went down. Suddenly the bar tender was between them.

'Hey, if you want to fight, get outside. I ain't having of that crap in here understand?'

Chris nodded and Aaron stood up and stormed off.

Chris turned to Becca and grabbed her hand, 'come on, let's get our food to go.'


	8. Chapter 8

CHRIS POV

After they ate there dinner, Becca went to bed. Chris stayed up for a bit longer to watch the news and see if there was anything about Seth and Tyler. There wasn't, so he went to bed as well.

He took a few steps then stopped. Should he get into Becca's bed? Or should he get into one of the other beds?

He decided to do the responsible thing and take one of the other beds, but first he went over to her. He kissed her gently on the forehead and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. He straightened and started toward one of the other beds but she reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked back to her and she was moving over to make room for him.

He laid down on his side facing her and she did the same.

After looking at her for a few moments, he leant in and kissed her. She kissed back softly, then deeper until he'd completely disregarded his decision earlier to do the responsible thing.

He dropped his lips to her neck as she reached down to grab the hem of his shirt. She pulled it over his head with his help. He rolled them so he was on top of her and returned back to her lips. His hand slid up her shirt and his thumb grazed over the edge of her breast. She gasped in his mouth, but he kept going and lifted her shirt off as well.

BECCA POV

He lifted her shirt off and looked her up and down. He looked hungry, like he'd been waiting for this for a while. Now that she thought about he probably had been.

The thought instantly left her mind when he kissed her chest, then down the middle of her breasts. She arched her back without even realizing she was doing it.

He returned to her lips and kissed her so passionately she thought she could do it for hours.

'Becca,' he said pulling away.

'I want to,' she said, she knew exactly what he was going to say.

'Are you sure?' he said

She nodded and leant up, kissing him again. He kissed her back, their tongues connecting instantly.

His hands were everywhere, her arms, legs, head and even her breasts. Her hands were roaming his body just as hungrily.

He stopped suddenly and looked at her. 'What about protection?' he asked.

'I'm on the pill,' she said. Her mum made her once she first started dating Hunter, but she thought she'd leave out that little detail.

He was still looking at her; he brushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her delicately. His hand ran down the side of her body to her pants. He took them off and she took off his. They kissed again.

CHRIS POV

The next morning he woke with Becca in his arms. He still couldn't believe she gave herself to him the night before. He thought about how delicate she felt underneath him, and how soft her skin was. He pulled her in closer to him and kissed her hair. She shifted so that she was facing him.

'Morning,' he said to her as he lowered his head to her.

Before he could kiss her she pulled away.

'I probably have the worst morning breath right now,' she told him.

'I don't care,' he replied and kissed her before she could argue.

He pulled away to see her smiling. 'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Fantastic, a little sore, but awesome,' she told him.

He smiled back at her and kissed her cheek, then rested his forehead against hers.

'What are you smiling at?' she asked.

'You're so beautiful,' he told her.

She blushed and tried to hide it, but he noticed straight away and laughed quietly.

'We should get dressed before everyone gets here,' she said.

Though he didn't want them to leave the bed, he agreed reluctantly and pulled on his shirt.

'I also think you should mess up one of the other beds,' she said.

'Why?' he asked.

'Do you really want to explain to Michael why only one bed has been used?'

She was right so he did it then they both went out to get some breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

BECCA POV

After they had breakfast, Chris and Becca went back to their motel room. Chris sat on the couch, Becca walked past but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. She crushed her lips onto his and put her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and spun her so she had her legs wrapped around his waist. His arms tightened around her so she was pressed against him.

He pulled back slightly so their faces were still close and said 'sorry, I just wanted to do that before everyone gets here.'

She laughed and kissed him again, lightly. Then the phone rang again.

'If that's that Aaron guy I'm going to punch him again,' said Chris

She reluctantly got off him and went to the phone. Before she could pick it up Chris grabbed it and answered. She rolled her eyes at him.

'Thanks,' he said to whoever it was.

'It wasn't Aaron but I think Michael wants to talk to us again.'

The phone rang again and he picked it up.

'Hey, good, we're room 12.'

He said bye to Michael and looked at Becca.

'They're here,' he said.

CHRIS POV

There was a knock at the door and Becca answered. A parade of people entered the room holding bags. Michael, Hannah, Nick, Quinn and Gabriel, who looked furious.

Gabriel didn't say anything to anyone, just stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

'What's up with him?' Chris asked

'We didn't have time to go for Layne,' said Nick.

Chris looked to Quinn who was latched onto his arm. She looked petrified.

'Quinn, are you okay?' Becca asked her.

Quinn just looked at her, but didn't say anything.

'We told her and Hannah everything on the way here,' Nick told them.

'Here,' Michael said handing Chris and Becca a bag each. 'We went back to the house to get some things. I also got another room for the girls so sleep in'

'Ok, thanks,' said Chris, but Michael still looked uneasy. 'What,' he added.

'We found something else at the house,' said Nick pulling out his phone.

He showed Chris and Becca a picture, it was Chris' living room with something spray painted on the wall.

It read:

'You can run now, but you can't run forever. You want a war, that's exactly what you're going to get.'


	10. Chapter 10

BECCA POV

Quinn, Becca and Hannah all went to the other room that Michael had booked for them.

Quinn still hadn't said a word to Becca, and she'd only looked at her maybe once.

Hannah went to the shower and Becca was finally able to talk to her.

'Hey,' she said, sitting on the bed with her.

Quinn looked up at Becca, but she didn't say anything.

'Look, I know it's a lot to take in, but you can talk to me if you need to, I'm here for you.' She told her.

Becca stood up when it became clear Quinn wasn't going to reply.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Quinn suddenly asked.

Becca turned to her 'Quinn, how was I supposed to tell you something like this?'

'I'm your best friend, and you couldn't tell me? Me? You're supposed to tell me everything, I tell you everything.'

'I couldn't tell you about Chris Quinn, he asked me not to.'

'But you could have told me about you.'

'You're right, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to put you in danger.'

Quinn looked down at her hands and didn't say anything else.

'There's one more thing I haven't told you.' Becca said.

Quinn suddenly looked up intrigued.

'Last night, Chris and I –'

'Shut up. No way' Quinn cut her off.

Becca tried to shush her but it was no use.

'You and Chris had sex? Bex that's insane, how was it?'

'It was great now would you please keep your voice down I don't want Hannah to hear this,' Becca whispered.

'Sorry, I'll drop it for now. But if you think we're done here, you are so wrong,' Quinn whispered back.

Becca blushed and smiled as Hannah left the bathroom.

CHRIS POV

Michael and Nick were on the couch watching more of the news. Seriously it wasn't going to change in five minutes. Chris was sick of the news so he went to check of Gabriel.

He opened the door of the bathroom slightly 'Gabriel?'

'Go away Chris,' he hear him reply.

Chris didn't, instead he opened the door and came inside, shutting the door behind him.

Gabriel sighed, 'seriously dude?'

'You know it's probably safer for Layne not to be here,' Chris said.

'For god sake, get the fuck out,' Gabriel replied.

Chris ignored him 'If I could convince Becca to stay behind, I would.' He said.

Gabriel gave up trying to kick him out, 'I just want to keep her safe,'

'Tyler and Seth were put away before you and Layne got together, I think she'll be fine.'

'But what if someone told them about her, they go straight after her.'

An idea suddenly struck Chris, he didn't know why they didn't think of it before.

'Ring Hunter,' he said.

'What? Why?'

'Ask him to keep an eye on her, he kind of owes us. She'll be safe if he's with her.'

Gabriel's face relaxed a little 'that's genius' he said getting out his phone.

Chris stood up to leave 'Hey Chris,' said Gabriel

'Yeah.'

'Thanks.'

Chris smiled at his older brother and left him alone in the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

BECCA POV

Becca, Quinn and Hannah were walking back to the boy's room; Michael had rung Hannah asking them to.

'Hey Hannah, where's James?' Becca asked.

'He's staying with his grandma, I don't want him anywhere near any of this,' she replied

When they got there Nick opened the door before they even knocked.

They walked in and everyone sat down, Michael started talking.

'We need to decide what we're going to do, we can't stay here forever,' he said.

'I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to find those ass holes and kick their asses, then take them to the police,' Gabriel almost shouted.

'It's not that easy, they aren't alone.' Michael told him.

'They want us to fight, that's what they meant by the message on the wall, they want a war. Maybe that's what we should do. We can take them,' said Nick.

'I don't know, it's dangerous, we don't know how many there are,' said Chris.

'That doesn't matter; they don't know how many of us there are. Hunter will help, maybe even Bill. Hell Bill could probably take them down on his own,' said Gabriel.

Becca didn't really like the idea of including her father. She didn't trust him and if he thought it was too dangerous he wouldn't do it, he probably wouldn't let Becca help either. But she didn't say anything; they could use all the help they could get.

'Then I guess we're going to have to start training,' said Michael.

CHRIS POV

Everyone piled in the cars, Chris sat in the back seat of Becca's car with her in the middle and Quinn on the other side. Becca leaned her head against Chris' shoulder and Quinn gave her a smirk, but he pretended not to notice.

They pulled off the road onto a dirt road. Actually, Chris wasn't sure it was a dirt road, it was just dirt. They drove for a few more minutes before stopping at the edge of a creek.

It was dirty and it looked like no one had ever been there, but there was water in it.

Everyone got out of the cars and Michael giving directions.

'Hannah and Quinn, you guys aren't elementals so I'm going to train you to fight instead. Nick, Gabriel, Chris, you're going to show Becca how to control your elements, got it?'

Everyone nodded and separated into their two groups.

Once they were away from Michael, Becca piped up.

'I don't need you guys to train me,' she said.

'News flash, we're about to fight a war, I think you do,' said Gabriel.

'Look, I haven't told you guys this because I didn't think you'd like it but my dad and Hunter have been training me already,' she said.

She looked over at Chris, but he didn't know what to say. Why hadn't she told him?

'Ok, prove it,' said Gabriel.

She looked up at him in seconds a huge gust of wind sent him flying into the water.


	12. Chapter 12

BECCA POV

Becca sent a huge gust of wind in Gabriel's direction and sent him flying into the creek.

Nick looked at her in disbelief but Chris was smiling at her. She smiled back when suddenly a ring of fire formed around her.

She looked toward Gabriel, he was out of the water now but he was soaked. She tried to use the air to put the fire out but something was stopping her. Nick. She looked over and he was giving her a challenging look.

She concentrated, closing her eyes. Begging to air to obey her, but it still only listened to Nick, who was telling it not to help her. She tried telling the fire to stop, but Gabriel had full control of it.

Instead she used the earth. Bringing moisture up from the grass, until eventually the fire was out. She looked up at an angry Gabriel and started laughing when she was sent into the water this time. She started climbing out but it the water pulled her back in. Chris. She looked at him but he just smirked at her, the water wasn't pulled her under, it just wouldn't let her leave.

Becca decided if she couldn't leave the water, she would make the water leave her. She used as much energy as she could and forced the water out of the creek and all over the three brothers, it knocked them down and she climbed out. The water rushed back into the creek and she thought she'd won until someone grabbed her from behind.

'Boom, you're dead,' Gabriel said in her ear.

But she wasn't finished yet. She elbowed him in the chest and spun around to knee him in the stomach. He went down and she stepped back so she could look at all of them. Nick and Gabriel looked stunned, but Chris just gave her a small, secret smile.

'Like I said, I don't need you to train me,' she said with a smile.

CHRIS POV

Chris walked over to Becca, he couldn't believe what she'd just done. She was amazing. He opened his mouth to say something to her but was interrupted by Michael.

'Well, since you know how to control the elements already, let's try something else,' he said.

Hannah and Quinn looked about to pass out, apparently Michael hadn't gone easy on them. They sat on the grass and watched as the rest of them moved to stand in a circle like Michael instructed.

'Chris, Nick, make a storm we need the rain. They did as he asked and in a few minutes it had started raining. Hannah and Quinn moved to the cars.

'Ok, now everyone concentrate on their element. Becca, focus on them all.' Michael instructed.

Chris focused on the rain, the drops on his face, the puddles at his feet, and the drops falling around him. It started raining heavier, the wind picked up and the ground started shaking. All of the sudden there were flames. Not on the ground, but swirling in the air inside the circle. Chris looked down and a shape was forming in the ground. It was a circle, connecting them together. Then a star formed between them, like the one Chris had shown Becca on the beach. It formed so that they were all each standing on a point. Once it was done it started glowing. Chris felt stronger, faster. His abilities were suddenly heightened.

'Ok, we should stop now,' said Michael.

Everything stopped instantly, the rain, the wind, the fire, the glowing and the ground had stopped shaking.

'What the hell was that,' said Gabriel.

'I read about it in one of dad's books, if we can form a full circle then we can make ourselves stronger. Did you guys feel it, when the ground lit up, our abilities were amplified,' he said to them all.

'Now we can take them,' said Chris.


	13. Chapter 13

BECCA POV

Becca had been lying in her bed at the motel for hours. She couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about how much stronger she felt and how much she didn't want to be lying down doing nothing. Suddenly she had an idea. She grabbed her phone and texted Chris hoping he'd still be awake.

_Hey, are you asleep? _

His reply was instant.

_No, is everything okay?_

_Can you meet me at the pool? I want to try something._

_I'll be there in 5._

Becca got up and found her swim suit in her bag. She went into the bathroom and put it on just in case they went in the water, then she pulled a dress over the top. She crept out of the room quietly so she didn't wake up Quinn or Hannah and went down stairs to the motels pool.

Chris was already there when she got there; he had his feet hanging in the water and lifted his head up when she opened the door.

The pool was gorgeous. I was completely indoors and had a fountain in the center. Chris and Becca were the only ones there.

"Did I wake you?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"No, I couldn't sleep. Are you okay, what's up?"

"Do you remember when we were on the beach and you warmed the water up for me when I got cold?" she asked him.

He nodded and she continued. "I want you to teach me how to do that," she said.

"Right now?" he asked, she nodded.

"Are you sure? It took me ages to learn that,"

"Yes I'm sure, why? Don't you think that I can d- "

He cut her off with a kiss. His hand was on the side of her neck and he used it to pull her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and he put his other hand around her waist.

He pulled back but didn't move his face away from hers.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that ever since you kicked Gabriel's ass."

She smiled and said "I kicked your ass to."

CHRIS POV

Chris loved her cocky grin that she gave as she insulted him. Instead of retorting, he pushed her into the pool. She gave a little scream as she did it and he couldn't hold in his laughter. He stood so that she couldn't pull him in after her, pulled off his shirt and jumped in. When he came up she had taken her dress off and was just in her bikini. She faced away from him as she put it on the side of the pool and he couldn't help but stare at her. The water begged him to go over to her, so he did.

When she turned he pressed her against the side of the wall and crashed his lips onto hers. She instantly kissed him back. After a few seconds he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands were on her thighs and they were travelling upwards. She put her hands on his chest and they travelled down to his abs where she traced them lightly with her fingers. He shivered and moved his lips down to her neck.

Her mouth was right next to his ear and she could feel her hot breath as she spoke. "As much as I don't want to, we should stop," she whispered.

He knew she was right, so he kissed her on the lips once more before pulling away and setting her down.

BECCA POV

Chris set her down and took her hand. He pulled her further into the water before he spun her lighting fast so that her back was pressed against his front.

He took her hand in his so that he they could pick up the water together and lifted the water in their hands.

"Concentrate on the water while I change its temperature," he whispered into her ear.

She did what he asked and she felt the water getting colder in their hands. She wasn't controlling it, but she could feel Chris directing it, telling it to cool down. The water ran through their fingers and by the time it reached the water again, it was ice.

Becca picked up the ice in disbelief and smiled.

"Now you try," he said still standing behind her.

She picked the water up in her hands and in her head told it to warm up. Nothing happened. She tried again, but still nothing. She tried it over and over again, getting more and more frustrated with it each time.

"Becca- " Chris started.

"Just wait I've almost got it," she said before the water started to steam and burnt her hand.

She dropped it instantly and swore under her breath.

Chris spun her to face him and inspected her injured hand.

"I'm fine," she said.

He put her hand under the water and put his hand over the burn.

"Sorry, it'll only hurt for a second," he said as she winced.

After a couple of seconds it stopped hurting, when he took his hand off hers the burn was gone.

"I'll teach you that to if you like, but right now we should get back before someone notices we're gone."

The two got out of the pool and Chris gave Becca his shirt since her dress was soaked and walked her back to her room.

Once she was in bed again, she finally felt tired and went to sleep almost instantly.


	14. Chapter 14

BECCA POV

Becca was sound asleep when suddenly she was being pulled out of bed. Once she registered what was happening she tried to scream but the person holding her had their hand over her mouth.

Becca looked around and saw that Hannah and Quinn were also being held by people she didn't recognize. There were more guys in the room as well.

"Come on, time to go ladies," said the person holding Becca. The voice sounded familiar but Becca couldn't place it.

Instead of complying Becca bit down hard on her captor's hand. He pulled it away with a yelp and she used her heel to kick his thigh. He dropped his hands to his leg and she pulled free. When she spun around she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Aaron?" said Becca puzzled.

"Why are you guys just standing there!" he yelled, "get her!"

Suddenly a group of guys were charging towards Becca. She concentrated on the air and sent them all flying sideways into the wall. Once she had cleared her path she ran toward where Quinn and Hannah were being held.

"No, get out of here and get help don't worry about us we'll be fine," said Hannah.

Quinn nodded her head in agreement. Becca didn't want to but she looked over and the men were starting to stand. Becca sprinted to the door and pulled it shut behind her to slow them down.

She ran straight to the boys room and banged on the door until someone answered.

"Jesus, one knock would be enough you know," said a tired looking Nick.

"Lock the door," she said as she pushed past him and into the room.

Everyone else was still asleep.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Some guys came into our room, I don't know what they were doing but I got away. They still have Quinn and Hannah."

As soon as Becca said Quinn's name Nick marched to the door.

"Wait, you can't go by yourself there were a lot of them," she pleaded.

"Well then let's wake them up than,"

Nick went to the bunk Gabriel and Michael were sleeping on and shook it. Becca went over to Chris and woke him up a lot more gently than what Nick had just done to the other two.

"Get up, we have to go, Quinn and Hannah are in trouble,"

"What happened?" asked Michael.

"We don't have any time to explain can we just hurry before something bad happens," Nick said already out the door.

The rest ran after him and to the girl's room but when they opened the door it was empty. The furniture had been knocked down after what Becca had done but everyone was gone.

Nick and Michael started panicking.

"Who were they Becca, did you recognize any of them?" Gabriel asked.

"Just one," she said and looked at Chris, "Aaron."

Chris' jaw clenched so hard that Becca though it would break.

"Who's Aaron?" asked Michael.

"When Becca and I got here he was the receptionist, he gave Becca some crap and I punched him," Chris stated.

"So was he just getting back at you or does he have something to do with Tyler and Seth?" said Nick who was still pacing.

"I have no idea," he replied.


	15. Chapter 15

CHRIS POV

Michael took one car, and Nick and Gabriel took the other. They were driving around to see if they could find anything to help find the girls. Chris and Becca were left to search the motel.

They began by searching the motel they had been taken from and Becca hadn't said a word the entire time. Chris was getting worried.

"You ok Bex?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and nodded her head, but Chris wasn't convinced.

He went over to her and took her hands in his, "hey, tell me what's wrong."

She paused and closed her eyes before she spoke, "It's my fault, I should have saved them. I got away and I went to help them but they told me to run." She opened her eyes again and looked up at him "Why would I listen to them? I should have stayed and helped them, none of this would of happened if I hadn't of been so stupid," tears starting pouring from her eyes as she said this.

Chris pulled her into his arms. He rested one arm on her waist and the other behind her head as she buried her face into his chest.

"Becca, none of this was your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." He assured her.

"But what if I had of saved them, then we wouldn't have another problem added to the never ending list of problems already," she said into his chest.

Chris pulled back, "and what if you had of tried to save them but got caught as well. We wouldn't have any idea where to start looking for you. You did the right thing Becca."

She had stopped crying but there was still one tear sitting on her cheek. Chris used his thumb to wipe it away then kissed her forehead.

"We should keep looking," said Becca, "there's obviously nothing here, where else could we look?"

"It's only 8 and the reception opens at 9, we could see if we can find anything out about Aaron."

They left the room and started down the hall way, Becca linked her fingers with Chris' as they headed towards the reception.

BECCA POV

Becca and Chris arrived at the back of the reception where a small window was left half open.

"Becca, there's no way I'll fit through there and you are not going by yourself, we have to find another way in."

"There is no other way in, the door and all the other windows are locked. I'll go in and you wait here." She started to climb up but Chris stopped her.

"Wait, can we at least look one more time?" he asked her.

"We've already looked twice; the only way we're going to get in is through this window. Once I'm in I'll open it up all the way so you can come through."

Chris nodded his head but he still seemed to dislike the idea.

She climbed through the window and turned to open it wider for Chris but it wouldn't budge. She looked up and noticed that it had been locked into place.

"It isn't going to open any more than this," she told him.

"Then climb out and we'll try something else,"

She knew this was the only place they'd find anything so she said "just let me look around, I'll be fine."

"Becca wait…" she ignored him and walked further into the office.

She looked around for a few minutes but found nothing. Then she noticed that in the back each employee had their own locker. She looked through all the names and saw Aarons. The keys had been left in the locks so she opened it. There was some food, money and a file. She grabbed the file and decided she would read through it later with Chris. Suddenly she heard voices. She looked through the front window and saw Chris talking to a lady. He shot a quick glance in her direction, telling her to hurry. She was about to leave when she saw something that caught her eye. Another locker, but the name on this one read "Tyler". It couldn't be. She didn't have much time, but she opened the locker and saw a mess of papers. They were all old pay slips except one. It was a letter from someone. Becca noticed the name "Merrick" in the letter and decided it was important so she grabbed it and closed the locker. She ran back to the window and climbed out. Seconds later she heard the front door open and the lights turned on. She sighed in relief and sat against the wall. After a few moments she was joined by Chris who pulled her up. Together they returned to the boy's room.


	16. Chapter 16

CHRIS POV

As soon as the door was shut Chris turned to Becca.

"What did you find?" he asked her.

She sat at the table and opened a file. Chris stood behind her leaning over her with his hands resting on the table either side of her.

"What is this?" Becca asked when they saw what was inside of it.

The file was about Becca, it had her birthday, name, address and even a picture of her.

Chris suddenly hated Aaron even more if that was possible.

She turned the page and saw that someone had written notes. Becca read the first page and looked like she was about to throw up. It was dated a few days ago, someone had been watching her and documenting everything that she did. She flipped through and there were pages of them, one for everyday all the way back to the night she saved Chris from Seth and Tyler the first time.

Becca stood up and paced the room muttering things under her breath.

Chris noticed a letter she had also picked up. It was addressed to Tyler.

"What's this one?" he asked, trying to get her mind off what she just found.

"There was a locker that belonged to someone called Tyler and I thought it couldn't be a coincidence, I found that in there," she said addressing the paper in Chris' hands. He read it to himself in case there was anything else that would upset her.

_Tyler,_

_They haven't found it yet, I'll do my best to make sure they do. If you want to read it, it's in a file in my locker. Read page 3, I'm sure you'll find it interesting. The Merrick's have no idea what she is capable of, if we can get to her before they figure it out than we'll have no problems with the plan._

_Aaron_

Chris read the letter over trying to make sense of it. He looked at page 3 and noticed that Aaron had been listening to a conversation between Becca and himself on that day, he remembered it clearly. Becca was worried about Tyler or Seth coming after her again and he assured her that wouldn't happen, guess he was wrong.

Chris read over the part that said 'if we can get to her before they figure it out'.

Were they not after anyone else, just Becca?

"What does it say?" she asked him.

"Uh, nothing just some stuff," he said, god why was he such a terrible liar.

She gave him a look that showed she knew he was lying and walked over to him. She reached for the paper but he pulled it away quickly.

"Becca, it's really nothing important," he said quickly.

"Just show me," she said lunging for it again.

He gave in and passed her the paper.

He noticed her eyes start to water as she read it.

"So they're after me, no one else. They kidnapped Hannah and Quinn but it was me they were after not them, it should have been me. You all wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me- "

"Becca stop, we would all still be in this no matter what. Our parents made that deal, not you; none of this is your fault. Look," he addressed the letter "they wanted us to find this, probably to get to me, not you." he cut her off.

She looked down and said quietly, "They're going to kill me aren't they."

He walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"No," he assured her, "I won't let them, I promise"

BECCA POV

Becca clung to Chris, she never wanted to let go of him but he pulled back and took her face in his hands.

"Becca, you know I'd do anything for you right?" he said to her.

She nodded her head and smiled at him.

"and you know how much you mean to me, there is no way I'm letting them take you away from me," he continued looking at the ground.

He stopped and looked back at her, "I love you Becca, and I promise I will do everything possible to keep you safe."

Becca looked at him for a few moments registering what he had said; it was the first time he had told her that. She leant up and crushed her lips onto his. He started to deepen the kiss but she pulled back and looked straight at him.

"I love you to," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her again, but this time she let him deepen the kiss. He backed her towards the table and they knocked a few papers to the ground.

Becca pulled back and said "we should probably keep looking."

He reluctantly agreed and picked up some of the papers that had fallen, one of them was the letter and Chris noticed there was something written on the back of it, an address.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry it's been so long. I was on a camp for 2 weeks and I've had a lot of school work to do. I'll try to update more regularly from now on. :)**

BECCA POV

"So you just want to show up at this house and barge through the door swinging your fists around? That's too dangerous, we don't know how many people Seth and Tyler have on their side," Michael argued with Nick.

"I don't care how many there is, I'm getting Quinn back. I thought you of all of us would understand, don't you want Hannah back?" Nick retorted

"Of course I want Hannah back but we have to be careful. Seth and Tyler may have the numbers, but they're dumb as hell. If we use that to our advantage we'll have no problems saving Hannah and Quinn."

Chris had rang his brothers once he found the address and they were all back within 10 minutes. Becca didn't want to tell them about the rest just yet, she had a plan to save Hannah and Quinn that involved only Chris knowing that Aaron had been following her. She didn't tell Chris her plan, and she wasn't going to because she knew he would never let her do it but she knew it was the right thing to do.

The group decided on their plan, Becca and Gabriel were going to try and get through the front door, but only as a distraction while the others found another way in.

They left for the unknown address. When they arrived they found an old abandoned house that looked like it had been set on fire a few years ago. They dropped Gabriel and Becca at the front while the others drove off to find a place to hide the car. As Becca was sliding out of the car Chris grabbed her arm.

"I don't like this," he whispered.

"I'll be fine, Gabriel's with me," she assured him.

He still looked worried but he gave in, "please be careful," he pleaded.

"I will if you will," she said.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips but she deepened it and pulled away after a few seconds.

"I love you," she whispered quietly with her forehead pressed to his.

"I love you to, we'll be ok," he told her.

She gave him a small smile and got out of the car to follow an impatient Gabriel to the house.

Becca knew that was unsubtle but she probably wasn't going to see Chris ever again and she didn't want their last moment to be a peck on the lips and a little goodbye. She loved him and wanted it to be special.

Once they were on their own Gabriel spoke up, "ok, so what's your real plan?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Becca I know you well enough to know when you're lying, and when we were coming up with the plan, you were lying," he stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about, what could I possibly be lying about?"

"What else did you and Chris find? There's no way that all you found in that office was an address. What else happened Becca?" he said, his tone getting more frustrated.

She knew she couldn't lie to him anymore; he deserved to know since she was going to go against his plan.

"Just before I tell you, you won't change my mind. I know what I have to do to save Hannah and Quinn and I'm going to do it."

"Ok fine, just tell me," he said impatiently.

She sighed and continued, "We found a file in Aaron's things, and it was about me. He's been following me for weeks and there is so much about me in there. All my details, even pictures. Every single day since the night I helped Chris he has been watching me and taking notes about everything that I do. When I looked in Tyler's things, there was a letter for him, from Aaron."

Becca still had the letter in her pocket and she passed it to Gabriel to read.

"So what are you going to do, trade yourself over for Hannah and Quinn?" he asked her

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. They were coming for me the night they were taken but I got away. It has to be what they want."

"And what does Chris think of this plan of yours?" he looked at her raising his eyebrows.

She looked at the ground and didn't answer him.

"You didn't tell him?! Becca how can you decide to do something like this and not tell anyone?"

"I knew that you'd all try to stop me- "

She was cut off by the door opening, she hadn't even realized that they had arrived at the door step. Gabriel and Becca both looked at who was standing there.

"Well, well. Look who's finally decided to show up," said Hannah.


End file.
